


missing vital information

by mathonwys



Series: Fleet 77-2 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hermitblr Space Outlaws AU, Memory Issues, Meta, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathonwys/pseuds/mathonwys
Summary: Landia's used to their existence being confusing-- being the narrator of your own story is just like that sometimes.they're not so used to the narration fighting back.(tagged as Original Work because of there being no ties to Hermitcraft besides background worldbuilding mentions)
Series: Fleet 77-2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145558





	missing vital information

**Author's Note:**

> first in a series of fics i wrote last year abt one of my minesonas in the space outlaws au! thanks 77-2 discord for enabling my bullshit
> 
> this is the weakest of them imho but it provides context to the others so ! sacrifices must be made for coherence.
> 
> ..i say, despite writing a fic with absolutely no context about a years-old character of mine with very complicated lore that makes no sense

Okay, so. Getting on the bad side of the Convex. Not really the smartest idea to be making. Idea? Choice. Not the smartest  _ choice _ to be making. Although that implies that they had a choice in this particular fuckup, which they didn’t… No, wait, they totally did. They had the choice to stay quiet, but they didn’t, and now they’re on the run  _ again _ and it would be exhilarating if it wasn’t terrifying.

Well, “again” wasn’t the right word, maybe. Or, it  _ was _ , just… not for this version of them. Landia, pilot-in-training turned accidental infobroker turned outlaw, had never been on the run before. Some of the other KGs out there in the wide, wide multiverse had, but this one hadn’t. It’s hard to keep track of things sometimes, y’know? Lots of parallel selves to try and keep straight. Sometimes it’s easy to slip up and say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

That had been how the whole “infobroker” thing started, because people started noticing that Landia knew more than they should and Lan was just happy to help, but then things got… out of hand. Really,  _ really _ out of hand. Word had spread a bit too far, and Landia had said some pretty stupid stuff, and next thing they know there’s a bounty on them so they’ve gotta be on the run kinda-sorta-again.

Maybe they could hitch a ride on a ship? Being a stowaway sounds fun. That’s only a short-time solution, though. Maybe they could try and get an in with the Watchers— wait, were the Watchers evil this time around? No, wait, they’re cool. Awesome. Lan’s not sure how to go about tracking down a secret society, but they’ve got time. Probably. Actually, they’re not quite sure how much time they’ve got left on their clock; the ‘vex probably have ties to planetary governments and shit like that, or got ties to other shadowy organizations that do, so the sooner they bail out the better.

So, here they were again, on the run, havin’ a blast. Narrating themself in third person because old habits die hard. Was anybody even going to read this? Don’t know, don’t care, too busy having fun, think about the hard stuff like the nature of your reality later. And, hey, knowing stuff in the margins probably means they’re gonna be hard to catch, and that’s good. Just, uh, as long as they didn’t slip up again. Man, they really needed a weapon. Shame  **_[REDACTED INFORMATION]_ ** wasn’t here, but they could still— 

Oh. Huh. That’s… not normal. Landia’s energetic internal narration slows down in time with their footsteps as they go from a brisk jog to a gentle meander. Who’s redacting stuff from  _ their own narration? _ Especially seeing as none of their meta-knowledge has been caught before, which would’ve been great actually because then they wouldn’t be in this mess. They glance around, like they could even find an answer to this new and exciting mystery, then shrug and kick the pace back up as they weave through the busy crowds of the spaceport. Gotta find somewhere interesting to hop on, maybe bribe their way in or just straight-up stow away like a coolkid, they’ve  _ definitely _ done this before.

There! That looks good. Landia spots a ship—  **_[ID ERROR]_ ** , it says on the side—

Wait, no, okay let’s try that again. Landia sees the awesome spaceship  **_[ENTITY ID CORRUPTED]_ ** — sees  **_[ID ERROR]_ ** — GOD _ DAMNIT _ . Landia sees a  _ really cool spaceship _ and they’re gonna sneak on it now. They’re gonna just do that. Only good things can happen when you try to hijack a ship the actual narrative gets pissy at you over. There is definitely not some kind of deep underlying issue here that might end in Lan either dead in a ditch or vibing in the margins between worlds  again but not really .

They slip past somebody in a bulky spacesuit that looks about as lost as they do (dark skin, short hair, cool visor, probably plot-important, gotta remember them) and sneak over to the cargo bay doors where supplies are being loaded on. Lan scans the area; should they just straight up hide in a container, Road to El Dorado-style? That happens in El Dorado, right? Man, they should rewatch that movie. And a lot of movies. And some anime. And— They shake their head to try and get their brain back on track. Crates! Spaceship! Probably should get on it! Wanna commit crimes!

Oh, wait, this is the space age. Landia finds a cargo container they can definitely fit themself into, but also it’s made of metal and has fancy digital security locks and they’ve got a lot of things going on in their head but they don’t have anything that could help them with those. Sure would be nice if they could wavechange right about now! Or, uh, was any of the KGs that was able to teleport. Being able to teleport would solve pretty much half of their problems right now because then they might not even need the ship, but also they’re still really into the idea of “being a stowaway” just because it sounds fun so they’d settle for just being able to teleport inside without anybody noticing.

A voice calls out to them. It’s not the maybe-plot-important guy from earlier; their meta-knowledge tells them that much, because even though they didn’t hear them talk they still know what they sound like and they don’t sound like this. Lan turns around, and they just… can’t see. Or, well, they can, but it’s like something happens between their eyes and their brain— between them and Them— and they can’t tell who’s talking to them, or what they’re saying, or what they look like, or… anything.

It’s

not great

“What?” Landia manages. The whoever-it-is talks again in a voice they don’t hear with words they don’t Get, and it’s kind of like when their audio processing gets bad except this time it’s  _ really _ bad and also usually it doesn’t manifest as “feeling like they’re desyncing from reality”. Someone else walks out of the ship, and they look curious but that’s literally all Landia can tell about them because they’re  _ also _ just straight-up Refusing To Be Defined and it’s

really giving Landia a headache, actually

What planet are they on, again? Where are they? What did they even say to piss off the Convex? Did they think this through? Why were there so many fucking holes in this story

Uh oh.

Lan holds up their hands, says something along the lines of “I think I’m having a problem,” and then faceplants

**and that’s about it, really.**


End file.
